


Tea for Two

by Sharo



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe, Drugged Sex, Etho strikes again, Forced Heat/Rut, M/M, Misuse of Minecraft Potions, Omegaverse, Prompt Fic, Season 3, Starts off as dubious consent, all the Hermits are good bros, but Hermits, by my rules because i never expected to write one, consent confirmed, failed suppressants, mention of body horror, mention of suppressants, misplaced prank, no matter what season, not the intended use for the tea room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharo/pseuds/Sharo
Summary: TEA agents Xisuma and Biffa are making their rounds of base inspections. In the process of checking up on the progress of Etho’s base, they find the tiny tea room he’d added. The trap is sprung, they survive the waterlogged-TNT, and what better way to celebrate than to sample the “tea” he left them?Except most of the server believed them both to be betas, and the home-brewed "potion of horny" shouldn't have triggered anything more than an inconvenient arousal.
Relationships: Alpha!Biffa/Omega!Xisuma, Biffa/Xisuma
Comments: 26
Kudos: 83





	Tea for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: people thinking that xisuma and biffa are 2 betas but xisuma actually being an omega on suppressants, and biffa just being a really chill alpha (or vice versa)  
> xisuma putting himself on suppressants bc he feels like he has an image to uphold/ is paranoid of what might happen if the secrets out, and biffa wanting to escape some of the stigma of being an alpha like the whole arrogance/aggressiveness/violence of it all  
> season3 - Etho makes the tea room for TEA…. and spikes the tea for funsies instead of just trying to blow them up

They were both shaking with laughter after the explosion, dripping wet and high on adrenaline.

“Scumbag! The cheek of him!”

Xisuma laughed harder, tossing down chests into the walls to block off the water covering the floor. “Oh, my! Well that was  _ totally  _ unexpected!”

“Uh huh.” Biffa slung an arm around his shoulders, tapping his “cup of tea” against the bottle Xisuma held. “Well, I think we’ve definitely deserved this, then. Bottoms up!”

The “tea” was warm from the brew stand, sweet and a little smoky. And most certainly not a fire resist potion.

“Hmm, that’s actually not bad.” Xisuma set his empty bottle back into the brew stand before turning around to lean against the little table. “Do you think Etho actually tried to brew something close to actual tea for us?”

Biffa leaned forward, chasing a rising sweet smell that was more than just the tea. Xisuma smiled back at him, eyes crinkling beneath the helmet. 

“Mmm. Do you smell that?”

The green helmet tilted invitingly as Xisuma reached between them to wrap his fingers around Biffa’s wrist. “The tea? Or we can get some cake from outside if it wasn’t sweet enough.” His fingers curled loosely, caressing along the magenta plating. “Unless you’d like something sweeter.”

Biffa lifted his empty bottle, sniffing at the dregs. “No, I think the tea is enough for now. We’ll have to thank Etho later for the lovely room.” The room was warming up even with only the two of them, making him feel flushed. “I don’t think it’s the tea I’m smelling.”

Xisuma leaned back against the table, nearly resting his helmet on the wall as he looked at the iron door blocking their exit. “We’ll have to take off points for forgetting a handle on the inside, though.” He raised a hand to the iron chestplate, tugging it away from his light armour underneath. “Whoo, I think he had something a bit too spicy in that tea.”

The sweet smell got even stronger and Biffa wanted to bury his face inside of the iron chestplate, follow it to its source and mark-

Biffa stumbled back a step into the wall, shocked and a little dismayed by his thoughts. And the lightheadedness of being abruptly, painfully hard. That hadn’t happened in a long while, not without working up to it, his suppressants dutifully keeping unwanted urges at bay. But not three blocks away, Xisuma was stripping out of the iron chestplate and leggings, body movements rolling and languid in a way that just wasn’t like him, too loose, too relaxed...

“X?” He ignored the delightful little roll of the hips Xisuma made at his name. “When was the last time you took your suppressants?” 

“Beginning of the month, like always. It’s fine, it’s…”

Biffa nodded absently, already having to fight down the urge to just scoop Xisuma up and toss him onto the table. Xisuma stilled for only a moment, just reaching the same conclusion he’d already come to.

“I’m going to kill Etho.”

Biffa took a deep breath to calm himself, and regretted it instantly as Xisuma’s pheromones hit him. Damn the small room, and damn Xisuma’s helmet, that brushed right against his scent glands. “That’s going to have to wait a bit.”

Xisuma was already starting to rock back against the table, head dropping back to bare his covered neck as he panted towards the ceiling. “Yeah. I don’t think…” 

They weren’t going to make it back to one of their bases. They weren’t going to make it out of  _ Etho’s _ base. Biffa dug in his inventory for an ender chest, hoping he at least had some wool stored away from the last prank.

“Biffa?” the needy whine was so unlike Xisuma, he actually looked up to see if anyone else was in the room. But no, that was his admin, his  _ omega _ friend that was probably hitting his first heat in  _ years.  _ Whose fingers were gripping weakly at the latches on his helmet, green under-armour already hanging from the straps on his shoulders as he rubbed himself back against the one piece of furniture.

"Xisuma, wait. Not yet." He caught and tugged his hands away from the helmet. "Leave that on for now, we'll get to it in a minute." He tried to breathe shallowly, tilting his head up and away from Xisuma's neck as X’s hands gripped at his sides, thumbs digging against his stomach.  _ Void _ , just a little lower and-

No, one of them had to keep a brain cell intact.

"Come on, it's not much but I have some wool for a nest, how does that sound?"

He tapped lightly at the purple visor, swallowing hard when Xisuma's eyes met his, nearly black with lust and his heat. A light tug and the omega followed him, nearly tripping as he stood, but catching the table instead of Biffa. Goodness, but his pants were already soaked through, wafting the strong smell of slick as Biffa punched out the table, giving them as much room as he could. He crafted the wool blocks into blankets and carpets, tossing the latter to Xisuma as he hurried to get his own diamond armour off to reach his second set beneath. The magenta pieces were placed along the wall for their scent, and he rubbed the carpets over his wrists and between his legs without hesitation, trying to catch his scent there as well before placing them along the ground.

He turned around to find Xisuma on his knees, the small pile of blankets draped around him as he clutched one to his chest, following his lead and rubbing his scent into them.

"That's good, that's very good." Biffa pushed down the urge again to take him right there, armour still half-on, and forget about the nest. And  _ this _ was why he took the suppressants himself, to keep away from the violent urges, the constant feel that his body was in charge instead of  _ him. _

Xisuma moaned at the praise, crawling over to the carpets without being told, arranging the simple white sheets along the ground, against his magenta and gold armour, building up the space for just the two of them. Stars above but it wasn't much, it wasn't what he  _ deserved, _ and if Biffa had had even five minutes notice he would have filled his ender chest with the colors of wool he knew Xisuma liked and every pillow he owned.

He crouched at the edge of the nest, watching as Xisuma shed the rest of his clothes, working them into the quick nest, pushing and folding the meager offerings as his body temperature rose, his heat-sweat thicker and filling the room from his exertion.

He wasn't ready for this, they hadn't discussed it, aside from the abstractly theoretical, and even that was years ago, when X had first confided in him. About his insecurities about taking on the role of admin while being an omega, even if most of their servermates figured him a beta, or weak alpha at best. And Biffa had kept his secret, through several world hops now.

But when Xisuma reached out for him, he couldn't bear to turn away or refuse him. His head was tilted up, eyes mostly closed behind the helmet as his body pressed against Biffa's, rubbing and moving against him. Xisuma moaned at the contact, tiny panting pleas as he pulled Biffa against him, on top of him as pulled them backwards and rocked his hips against Biffa.

“So warm, Biffa.” Xisuma was  _ clinging _ to him, every motion trying to press them closer, their scents mingling and nearly overwhelming in the small room. “So empty, please, need to… need you..” His helmet thunked against Biffa’s chest, and then he was trying to take it off again, the hiss of released air shockingly loud.

“Xisuma, wait!” Biffa struggled to catch him, rolling him over and wrestling to hold onto his sweat-slick body, hissing as Xisuma found his erection and nearly shoved himself onto it.

"Stars, let me- no." He had to catch and hold Xisuma's wrists, transferring them to one hand to keep away from the helmet. "Let me take care of you first, get this wave settled so you have enough sense to tell me if we can take this off."

Xisuma pressed back against him, rubbing his slick against the thigh he was braced on. "'S fine, heat.. helps. Compen.. sates for.. the air." He didn't stop moving, his panting doing nothing to convince Biffa that it was true.

"So help me, if you suffocate-"

"Won't." He whined, tugging again at his wrists. "Please, Biffa. Want it  _ off _ ."

Biffa released his hold, lifting it carefully from Xisuma’s head and placing it at the edge of the nest. Xisuma barely gave him a moment with it before he was tugging at his wrists again, bringing Biffa’s hands to his own neck. He curled the tips of his fingers against the tender flesh, setting his forehead against Xisuma’s damp hair as the man moaned and arched his back, absolutely shameless as his ass pushed back again, seeking out something to fill him.

“ _ Please _ , Biffa. Your knot, I need…”

He kept one hand on Xisuma’s neck, stroking his exposed gland, and moved the other towards his already weeping cock, pulling Xisuma against his chest so they were flush together. Biffa groaned as his own erection was trapped between them, but he had to focus, reached for Xisuma’s hardness and barely managed to grip it before Xisuma was already panting, his scent spiking as he immediately spilled over his hand. Biffa caught as much as he could, right away bringing his hand back and pressing a finger inside of Xisuma’s slick hole, feeling him squirm and try to clench around him as he shivered through the orgasm.

"Heavens, Xisuma. You're so tight, I don't know-"

"Can take it. Need it." he was rocking back on Biffa's finger, already loosening quicker than should be normal, wet and so slick it was already too easy to add another, and a third as he moaned and panted helplessly.

This was so wrong, so wrong to take advantage of his friend like this, both of them nearly gone and barely able to consent with the force of their hormones. Hormones they had both  _ denied, _ because they weren’t wanted, weren’t what  _ they _ wanted. But Xisuma was panting so beautifully on only his fingers, swallowing against the palm covering his throat, rubbing his neck into the glands on Biffa’s wrist.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, Xisuma.” He couldn’t even tell if the omega understood him at this point. “Please don’t hate me after this. Or yourself.” he added, knowing how much he was apt to blame himself sometimes. But Xisuma only pressed back, shifting his hips to slide against Biffa’s cock again.

“You, in me..  _ void… _ ” He turned his head to catch at Biffa’s hand, sinking his teeth into the junction of thumb and finger, until Biffa twitched and then those fingers were in Xisuma’s mouth, hooking behind his teeth and holding his jaw open as he groaned and arched, coming again with a cry as Biffa held his other hand still. “‘Leas’.”his breath hitched on what was quickly becoming a sob, body still moving in jittery little motions.

“Okay, I have you.” Biffa pulled both of his hands away, rolling Xisuma onto his stomach and pushing his knees beneath him. “I’m sorry, I have you.” He wiped the slick across his own cock, lining himself and holding one hand against Xisuma’s back when he tried to force himself onto it. “Behave, I wanna make this good for you.”

He eased himself in, doing his best to ignore the drawn out moan from Xisuma, giving him time to adjust and refusing to thrust like he wanted to. To sink into the hot body beneath him and take him and claim-

“Xisuma.” He rested against the strong back, rocking his hips in the smallest motion he could to prepare them both. He closed his eyes at the string of pleading, Xisuma already trying to take him deeper, regardless of whether they were ready. Or wanting.

Oh, fuck it. He shifted his weight, pulling them both to the side as he wrapped his arms around Xisuma’s waist. Xisuma moaned again at the change in position, tugging one of his knees up to give Biffa better access. They groaned together as Biffa shifted forward, sliding easily now as their bodies insisted on following their primal directive, to rut and to mate without regard to pleasure. He was thrusting before he could catch himself, and Xisuma arched back, shoving his hips down every time, wordless sounds as their bodies slapped together. 

Biffa could already feel himself close, searched for Xisuma’s cock and gripped it, his hand right away covered by Xisuma’s.

“Knot me, fill me.” the omega’s voice was low and  _ wrecked, _ ending in a cry of pleasure as he came again, squeezing around Biffa’s cock and dragging him over as well. Biffa rubbed his forehead against Xisuma’s shoulder, clenching his teeth against the urge to  _ bite, _ to  _ mate _ the friend in his arms, instead thrusting as deep as he could as his knot swelled, painful and  _ tight _ until they were locked, and finally,  _ finally _ able to breathe.

He felt like he’d run a marathon already, the heat and thrill simmering beneath his skin as his body recognized that it was currently fulfilling its purpose. The body between his arms was blessedly still, breathing almost in time with him.

“Xisuma? How are you doing?”

A damp cheek rubbed against his shoulder, tucked away from him. “Fine. Good.”

Biffa shifted them back a little more, bringing one arm up as a pillow and snagging a blanket from the side of the nest to pull over them. “You’re sure? Does anything hurt?” All he got in response was a tiny grunt and a quieter moan as he leaned over as best he could.

“Please tell me you’re all right.”

Xisuma tilted his head back towards him, enough to see part of a violet eye and the slash that trailed across his cheek on that side. “Tired. That was…intense.” His head dropped back down and then his hands were searching out Biffa’s free one, kissing his knuckles before tucking it beneath his own arm and holding it against his chest.

How many more would they have to burn through? Would the “tea” wear off, or had it forced a full heat on them?

A knock on the iron door startled Biffa out of his thoughts. 

"Alpha, may I enter?"

Shit. "Not a good time, Joe!" Biffa glanced down at the man beside him, calm for the moment. Would Xisuma be a possessive omega? Or would he take Joe's presence as a failure on his part to an alpha?

"I have clothes and nesting material for you both. Alpha, may I enter?"

And a valid reason. "Carefully, please." He knew the protocol, but protocol be damned at this point. This was unfair to the both of them, and he would have Words with Etho later.

The door opened slowly, and Joe made it all of three ticks in the doorway before Xisuma raised his head and  _ hissed _ at him. 

"That's enough, Joe." Guess that answers that question. He opened the hand against Xisuma’s chest, pressing him back against his own firmly. "Leave it there and go. Please."

Bless the man, Joe had wrapped his arms in fresh wool, doing his best to keep his own scent off of the bundle he set on the ground. He kept his head down, gaze on the floor as he backed towards the door.

"Clothes and blankets from both of your bases. Etho says 'sorry,' and that it should only last a couple of hours, if it's any consolation."

Biffa chuckled humorlessly. "Maybe in the morning, Joe. Thank you."

The door shut, and it was still another few ticks before Xisuma put his head back down against his shoulder with a sigh. Biffa settled back as well, his knot not yet subsided enough to uncouple them. He ran his fingers over Xisuma's bare chest, smiling when they were caught for a kiss.

"I'll get those in a bit, okay?"

"Hmm."

He couldn't help it, he pressed a kiss to the nearest shoulder, letting his lips linger. "Are you okay with this? No second thoughts in the morning?"

He felt more than heard the sigh, pressed together as they were.

"Would have rather it been on our terms, but there's no one else I'd rather be with."

Which wasn't the same thing, not if he hadn't wanted it at all-

Xisuma tugged at his arm, pulling him somehow closer as he tucked Biffa's hand beneath his chin. "I can hear you over thinking it. I'm glad it was you, Biffa. Now take the chance and get some sleep before we have to go again."

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face, feeling the heat still simmering below their skins. "So bossy."

"Shh. Sleeping."

  
  
  
  
"Oh,  _ void. _ Tell me pregnancy is still turned off on the server."

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my discord pals, for tossing the idea into chat, and then encouraging me to write it when the plot bunnies bit. You know who you are.
> 
> Season 3 episodes: Xisuma #403, Biffa Plays Indie Games S3E69, Ethoslab #14


End file.
